infolitfandomcom-20200214-history
Christine Bruce
Christine Bruce is an Associate Professor at Queensland University of Technology in the Faculty of Information Technology and is best known perhaps as a proponent of the relational model for teaching information literacy. Publications BOOKS (selected) 1. '''Bruce, C. (2008) Informed Learning. College and Research Libraries Association,ALA: Chicago. '2. '''Bruce, C, Mohay, G, Smith, G, Stoodley, I, and Tweedale, R. (2006) ''Transforming IT Education: Promoting a Culture of Excellence Informing Science Press, San't'a Rosa California, ISBN 8392233727. ' 3. Bruce, C.S and Candy, P.C. eds( 2000) Information Literacy Around the World: advances in programs and research.'' Charles Sturt University Centre for Information Studies. ISBN: 0949060887 4. Bruce, C.S. (1997) The Seven Faces of Information Literacy, AUSLIB Press, Adelaide. ISBN 1875 145 4 5 3 5. Bruce, C.S. (1992)'' Developing students' library research skills,'' HERDSA Green Guide No. 13, HERDSA, Kensington, New South Wales. ISBN 0 908557 21 JOURNAL ARTICLES 1. Bruce, C. , Stoodley, I and Pham, B. (2009) Constituting IT research: the experience of IT research students, Studies in Higher Education., '' 3. Partridge, H, Bruce, C. and Tilley, C. (2008) Community information literacy research: developing an Australian Research agenda, ''Libri: International Journal of Libraries and Information Services, 58(2), 110-123. 4. Hughes, H. and Bruce, C. (2006) Cultural diversity and educational inclusivity: International students’ use of online information. International Journal of Learning vol. 12, no.9, pp. 33-40. 5. Tilley, C. , Bruce,C., Hallam, G. and Hills, A. (2006) “A model for a virtual community for people with long-term, severe physical disabilities”, Information Research, vol. 11, no.3 http://InformationR.net , paper 253. 6. Bruce, C. Edwards, S. and Lupton, M. (2006) Six Frames for information literacy education: exploring the challenges of applying theory to practice. ITALICS Special issue. Information literacy – the challenges of implementation. http:// www.ics.heacademy.ac.uk/italics/vol5iss1.htm 7. Pham, B., Bruce, C. and Stoodley, I. (2005) Constituting IT research, its objects and territories. Higher Education Research and Development, vol. 24, no. 3. pp. 215-232. 8. Hughes, H, Middleton, M, Edwards, S, Bruce, C. and McAllister, L. (2005) La recherché australienne en maitrise de l’information (Information literacy research in Australia) 2000-2005, Bulletin des Bibliotheques de France, no. 6, pp. 45-55. http://bbf.enssib.fr 9. Bruce, C, Buckingham, L, Hynd, J, McMahon, C, Roggenkamp, M., Stoodley, I. (2004) Ways of experiencing the act of learning to program: a phenomenographic study of introductory programming students at university, Journal of Information Technology Education, ''vol. 3, pp. 143-160. 10. Bruce, C, Pham, B. and Stoodley, I ( 2004) Constituting the significance and value of research: views from the IT research community, ''Studies in Higher Education, vol. 29, no. 2. pp. 219-238. 11. Edwards, S and Bruce, C ( 2004) The Assignment that Triggered Change: Assessment and the relational learning model for generic capabilities''. Assessment and Evaluation in Higher Education, Special Edition on Learning Communities and Assessment Cultures, vol. 9, no. 2, pp. 141-157. 12. McMahon, Camille and Bruce, C. (2002) Information literacy needs of local staff in cross-cultural development projects, International Journal of Community Development'', vol. 14, pp. 113-127. 13. Edwards, Sylvia and Bruce C (2002) Reflective internet searching: an action research model, Learning Organisation, vol. 9, nos3/4, pp. 180-188. 14. Tilley, Christine, Hills, Andrew, Bruce, C and Meyers, N. (2002) Communication, information and well-being for Australians with physical disabilities, Disability and Rehabilitation, vol. 24, no. 9, pp. 503-510. 15. Bruce, C, Chesterton, P and Grimison, C. (2002) Constituting collective consciousness: information literacy in university curriculum, International Journal of Academic Development, vol. 7, no. 1, pp. 31-40. 16. Bruce, C.S. (2001) Interpreting the scope of their literature review. Significant differences in research students' concerns, New Library World, ''vol. 102, no. 1163/64, pp. 158-165. 17. Bruce, C.S. (2001) Faculty-Librarian Partnerships in Australian Higher Education: a critical analysis, ''Reference Services Review, ''vol. 29, no. 2, pp. 106-115. 18. Bruce, C. S. (2000) Information literacy programs and research: an international review, ''Australian Library Journal, vol. 49, no.3, pp. 209-218. 19. Bruce, C.S. (2000) Information literacy research: dimensions of an emerging collective consciousness, Australian Academic and Research Libraries, vol. 31, no. 2, pp. 91-109. 20. Bruce, C.S. (1999) Phenomenography : opening a new territory for LIS research''. New Review of Information and Library Research'', vol. 5, pp. 31-48. '21. '''Bruce, CS. (1999) Experiences of Information literacy in the Workplace, ''International Journal of Information Management, vol. 19, no. 1, pp. 33-48. (included in ALA listing of top 20 journal articles for 1999) 22. Bruce, C.S. (1998) The phenomenon of information literacy. Higher Education Research and Development, vol. 17, no.1, pp. 25-43. 23. Bruce, C.S. (1998) The experience of information literacy: towards a holistic model. SCAN, vol. 17, no.1, pp. 40-45. 24. Bruce, C.S. (1997) The relational approach: a new model for information literacy. New Review of Information and Library Research, vol. 3, pp.1-22. 25. Bruce, C.S. (1996) Learning today for professional development tomorrow. Education for Library and Information Services Australia, vol. 13, no. 2, pp. 3-20. 26. Bruce C.S. and Gerber, R. (1995) Towards university lecturers' conceptions of student learning. Higher Education,''vol. 29, no..4, pp. 443-458. 27. Gerber, R., Boulton-Lewis, G. and Bruce, C. (1995) Children's understandings of graphic representations of quantitative data. Learning and Instruction, vol. 5, pp. 77-100. '' 28. Bruce, C.S. (1994) Research students' early experiences of the dissertation literature review. Studies in Higher Education, vol. 19, no. 2, pp. 217-229. 29. Bruce, C.S. (1992) Teaching end‑user remote online searching, Australian Academic and Research Libraries, vol. 23, no. 1, pp. 11‑19. 30. Bruce, C.S. (1991) Postgraduate response to an information retrieval credit course, Australian Academic and Research Libraries, vol. 22, no. 2, pp. 103‑110. 31. Bruce, C.S. (1990) Information skills coursework for postgraduate students: investigation and response at the Queensland University of Technology', Australian Academic and Research Libraries, vol. 21, no. 4, pp. 224-232. 32. Bruce C.S. and Brameld, G.H. (1990) Improving the quality of fourth year civil engineering research projects through bibliographic instruction, Research Strategies, vol. 8, no. 3, pp. 129-136. 33. Bruce, C.S. and Brameld, G.H. (1990) Developing research skills for Civil Engineers: a library contribution', Higher Education Research and Development, vol. 9, no. 2, pp. 151-159. BOOK CHAPTERS (selected) 1. Tilley, C, Bruce, CS and Hallam, G. (2007)Adaptive technology for people with physical disabilities using information and communications technology (ict) , in Courtney Deines Jones (Ed) Improving Library Services to People with Disabilitie''s, Chandos. pp. 65-86. 2. Hughes, H and Bruce, C and Edwards, S. (2007) Fostering a reflective approach to online information use for learning. In Andretta, S. (ed) ''Challenge and Change: information literacy for the 21st century, AUSLIB Press, Adelaide. pp. 59-84. 3. Bruce, C. Edwards, S. and Lupton, M (2007) Six Frames for information literacy education: exploring the challenges of applying theory to practice. In Andretta, S. (ed) Challenge and Change: information literacy for the 21st century, AUSLIB Press, Adelaide. Reproduced from ITALICS Special issue (2006) . Information literacy – the challenges of implementation. ''pp. 37-58. 4. Edwards, S. and Bruce, C. (2006) Panning for Gold: understanding students’ information searching experiences. In Bruce, C et al (Eds) (in press) ''Transforming IT Education: Promoting a Culture of Excellence. ''Informing Science Press eISBN : 83-922337-2-7 url: www.ISPress.org pp. 351-369. 5. Bruce, C et al (2006) Introduction – transforming IT education: promoting a culture of excellence. in Bruce et al (eds) ''Transforming IT Education: Promoting a Culture of Excellence. ''Informing Science Press eISBN : 83-922337-2-7 url: www.ISPress.org pp. xi -xxii 6. Bruce, C, Buckingham, L, Hynd, J., McMahon, C, Roggenkamp, M., Stoodley, I. (2006) Ways of experiencing the act of learning to program: a ph enomenographic study of introductory programming students at university in Bruce et al (eds) ''Transforming IT Education: Promoting a Culture of Excellence. ''Informing Science Press eISBN : 83-922337-2-7 url: www.ISPress.org Reproduced from JITE (2004) with permission. pp. 301-326. 7. Stoodley, Christie, R, and Bruce, C. (2006) An empirical model of masters students’ experiences of learning to program. In Bruce, C et al (Eds) (2006) ''Transforming IT Education: Promoting a Culture of Excellence. ''Informing Science Press eISBN : 83-922337-2-7 url: www.ISPress.org Reproduced from QUAL IT Conference 2004 with permission. pp. 327-350. 8. Edwards, Sylvia and Bruce C (2000) Reflective internet searching: an action research model, in O. Zuber-Skerrit (ed) ''Action Learning, Action Research and Process Management; Theory, Practice, Praxis, pp. 141-152. 9. Bruce, C.S. and Candy, P. (2000) Information Literacy: people, politics and potential in Bruce and Candy eds. Information Literacy Around the World: advances in programs and research, Charles Sturt Uni. Press, pp. 1-10. 10. Bruce, C.S. and Brameld, G. (1999) Encouraging student-directed research and critical thinking, in Y. Ryan and O. Zuber-Skerritt (ed) Supervising Postgraduate Students of NESB Backgrounds, Open Uni. Press. pp. 157-166. 11. Bruce, C.S.(1996) From Neophyte to Expert: counting on reflection to facilitate complex conceptions of the literature review, in Ortrun Zuber-Skerritt (ed) ''Frameworks for Postgraduate Supervision and Research., ''Southern Cross University Press, Lismore, pp. 239-253. Category:Biography